


为你，千千万万遍

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [52]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	为你，千千万万遍

“我第一次见到你是1990年的夏天，你安安静静的现在伯纳乌的草皮上，仿佛突然而至的奇迹。”

“现在二十年都过去了，有些话你怎么还是不肯说呢？”

“还是要我像小时候那样追着你问啊？”

Guti的双手在羽绒服的口袋里悄悄的握紧，食指上细细的银环硌得手指发麻，Raul总是太过沉稳，无论是受到了不公正的待遇，还是被媒体污蔑抹黑，Raul从来都懒的辩解，他只是踢球，进球，不动声色的反抗这一切。

他回忆起曾经带着Raul到处疯玩，马德里的酒吧一处也没落下。Raul比他优秀太多，唯一让他觉得自己占了上风的只有在娱乐方式上，因此迫不及待的要把自己最得意的一面露给Raul看，好似炫耀，又小心翼翼。

那时他一头张扬的金发，戴着夸张的耳钉，活脱脱一副放浪公子哥的模样。他在晃动的灯光里寻找Raul，而后者只是端着一杯酒坐在角落里，穿的干净正经，脸上没有什么表情。

Guti想，这个人就在这里，又好像从未到来过。

如今他早就不去什么酒吧夜店了，却很难把头发剪掉，Raul曾经亲昵的叫他“我的小金狼”，这个理由足够他留一辈子的长发。

他从回忆中脱离出来，侧身看着旁边的人。时光在伯纳乌王子的脸上落下痕迹，却从未磨灭他眼中的光芒。Guti想，这个人怎么不会老呢？

“那我问你了，几千个日月里，哪一个瞬间是你爱着我的？”

Raul轻轻地笑起来，眼角浮现细小的皱纹，他不记得这是Guti多少次问他这个问题，却永远记得这几千个日月里同样的答案。

“每一个。”

在每一个进球，每一场胜利后，在每一个落在无名指上的亲吻中。那枚小巧的银环锁住了他的半生，连同脚踝上的纹身一起构成了一个真真切切，不再漫无目的的Rual Gonzalez。

他的金狼在选出这两枚戒指的时候还没有进一线队呢，就心甘情愿的把未来交到了他的手里。

“你可以选择不戴。”年轻的Guti挑眉看着他，得意的把银白色的钻戒扣到了自己的无名指上。他做花花公子他风流成性，他不畏世人的批判，却怕他们的目光伤了Raul半分。

而Raul却一反常态的抛开了独属于他的那份稳重，造就了生命中为数不多的肆意瞬间，他毫不犹豫做出了相同的动作，并且烙上了第一个吻痕。

在后来或相聚或别离的日子里，他亲吻它千万次，每一次都一如既往的深情。

“为你，千千万万遍。”


End file.
